


Is Jesse my sister now?

by Prettyunique



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Rolivia - Fandom
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, One Shot, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 23:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: In this story Amanda and Olivia have been dating in 'secret' for 3 months.





	Is Jesse my sister now?

**Author's Note:**

> This is set at the end of episode 9 of Season 19 'Gone baby gone'

“Ok I’m done…”

 

Finn gets up.

 

“You need a lift?”

“Yea thanks.” Replies Sonny

 

Finn opens and steps out the door.

Sonny follows

 

“Manda?”

“Oh yea…”

 

Olivia squeezes Amanda’s hand, on the sofa where Sonny can’t see.

 

“Actually, I think I’m gonna stay a bit longer.”

“Ok.”

 

Sonny turns to the door, then back to Amanda.

 

“I’m good, I’ll just call a cab.”

“Ok.” Replies Sonny

 

Sonny leaves.

 

“Rollins not coming?”

“She’s gonna call a cab” replies Sonny

“Sure, she is.”

“What?”

 

Sonny looks at Finn confused.

 

“Are you serious, right now?”

“What?”

“And you call yourself a detective.”

 

Finn shakes his head walking towards the stairs.

 

“What?”

 

Meanwhile back in the flat.

 

“I put Jesse on Noah’s bed is that Ok?”

“Yea, that’s fine.”

 

Olivia kisses Amanda, pushes her back on the sofa.

She begins kissing Amanda’s neck.

 

“We should…”

 

Amanda puts a hand on Olivia’s shoulder.

Olivia sits up and Amanda follows.

 

“You Ok?”

“Yea, just.”

 

Amanda looks in the direction of the bedrooms.

 

“They’re asleep.” Replies Olivia

“Still.”

 

Olivia smiles taking Amanda’s hand, bringing it to her lips and kissing it.

“I should probably call that cab”

“Why don’t you just stay."

"Here."

 

Olivia smiles, nodding

 

“Mummy”

 

Olivia turns to see Noah standing at the doorway.

 

“Noah...”

 

Olivia gets up walking over to Noah.

 

“…what are you doing out of bed?”

“I can’t sleep…can I sleep with you.”

 

Olivia looks back at Amanda, Amanda smiles.

 

“Of course, you can.”

 

Olivia lifts Noah into her arms and goes back to the sofa.

Noah falls asleep within seconds.

 

“I still want you to stay.” Whispers Olivia

 

Amanda nods.

She reaches over taking Amanda’s hand Mouthing the words ‘I love you’

Amanda mouths ‘I love you too’ 

 

“Guess I’m sleeping on the sofa.”

 

The next morning.

Olivia and Noah walk into the kitchen.

 

“Mm something smells nice.”

“Breakfast.” Replies Amanda

 

Noah sits at the table. And Amanda puts a plate in front of him.

 

“What do you say?”

“Thank you, aunty Amanda.”

“Aww.”

 

Amanda places a palm on her heart.

Then put’s a plate in front of Olivia.

 

“Thanks.”

“Mummy…”

“Not with your mouth full Noah.”

 

Noah swallows the food in his mouth.

 

“Is Jesse my sister now?”

“Um…”

“I think I hear Jesse crying.”

 

Amanda leaves.

 

“I didn’t hear Jesse crying.”

“Why did you ask that question?” Replies Olivia

 

Noah shrugs his shoulders.

 

“Would you like that?”

 

Noah nods his head excitedly.

Olivia smiles, kissing Noah on the head.

 

“Eat up, Lucy’s coming to take you to school.”


End file.
